


Фантом (Eidolon by LadyStardust97)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Crime, F/M, Ghosts, Humanstuck, Multi, Paranormal, Strong Language, additional tags to be added as we go, also kind of ooc I guess, dead bodies, glamorized police investigation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каркат Вантас - замкнутый старшеклассник, который видит призраков. Миинна Пейшес  - исключенная старшеклассница, которую сбил поезд. Они встречаются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Eidolon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010907) by [LadyStardust97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust97/pseuds/LadyStardust97). 



Она слышит, как поезд несётся по рельсам.

Она слышит, как поезд несётся по рельсам.

Её кеды ударяются о мёрзлую грязь почти с таким же звуком, когда она бежит.

Она спортивная девушка, но её дыхании всё равно сбивается.

Сколько она уже бежит?

Она так устала.

\- А ну вернись назад, уродливая финская сука! - доносится до неё грубый и громкий крик откуда-то сзади.

Надо бежать дальше.

Она не знает, что делать.

Она судорожно оглядывается.

Что делать?

Когда она резко сворачивает за несколько поставленных друг на друга грузовых контейнеров, её очки слетают с носа и падают на землю.

Бульять

Пути.

Это ничтожное укрытие, но если только она сможет добраться до путей...

Её подошва ударяется об металл.

Доносится гудок поезда.

Её душа ударяется об металл.

* * *

Больше всего на свете Каркат Вантас ненавидел школу.

Он не испытывал ненависти к письму.

Он не испытывал ненависти к чтению.

Он ненавидел студентов и преподавателей.

Большинство из них считали его психом.

Не его была вина в том, что он видел проклятых мертвецов.

Не его была вина в том, что ему было трудно отличать мёртвых от живых.

Если уж на то пошло, они должны были бы жалеть его, потому что видеть девочку в утренних новостях в сообщении о пропаже, а потом, уже в школе, видеть, как она безуспешно умоляет друзей обратить на неё внимание, было отстойно.

Он всё равно уже давно перестал игнорировать их.

Он почти не знал её, разве что слышал, что она часто одалживала реквизит из Театрального клуба (Вриска и Эридан постоянно жаловались, что она возвращает вещи порванными или поломанными).

Она была первым призраком, которого он видел в школе с тех пор, как убедил всех прошлых её фантомов двинуться дальше. И самым последним из умерших в этой партии был учитель, который совершил самоубийство в начале 90-ых. 

Вовсе не студентка, которую, должно быть, убили, которая училась в его классе, которую ещё вчера он видел живой.

\- Эм, привет, Миерфа...

Он подошёл к ней, когда её друзья ушли.

Она резко повернулась и посмотрела на него.

Неуклюжий, худощавый, слишком низкорослый, со странными скулами - Каркат Вантас, который видел мертвецов.

И она закричала.

\- Это не может быть правдой, они не могли говорить правду, ты не можешь... Не может быть, чтобы ты единственный меня видел.

Эта часть всегда заставляла его чувствовать себя неуютно. Рассказ только что умершим о том, кем они теперь были.

\- Мда, очень жаль говорить тебе это, но я не всё же не рехнувшийся псих.

Она напряжённо разглядывала его, потом посмотрела на свои руки.

\- Я... Я не прозрачная. Я совершенно в порядке. Они просто устроили мне розыгрыш, только и всего...

Он начал свою стандартную речь "ага, ну конечно". Тщательно отрепетированную. Каркат написал её три года назад.

\- Мне жаль говорить тебе это, но только то, что ты не визуально прозрачная, ещё не означает, что ты не такая же мёртвая, как долбаный Моцарт. То же самое было со всеми призраками, которых я встречал. Никто из них не выглядел, как летающая простыня с дырками. Вы все выглядите, как нормальные люди.

Она продолжала смотреть на свои руки.

\- Н... нет, не может быть. У меня же чемпионат по смешанным единоборствам. У меня свидание с Нектаном во вторник. Я не могу быть мёртвой, у меня есть все возможные причины жить, никто не хотел меня убивать. Больше никто не умер...

Каркат провёл рукой насквозь через её голову.

Её короткие чёрные волосы даже не шелохнулись.

Она подняла глаза на него, остолбенев, а потом снова закричала.

* * *

После школы он шёл домой за компанию с ней.

\- Ты уверен, что можешь помочь мне? Я не помню, что произошло. Я ехала домой на велосипеде после тренировки с нунчаками вчера вечером и заснула. В смысле, это всё, всё было нормально, я не вырубилась или ещё чего...   
\- Никто не помнит своей смерти. Я бы не хотел запомнить.

Она вздохнула.

Тем не менее, в некотором смысле, его тревожило это.

Миерфа рассказала ему всё о своём пути, и он не видел ни малейшей причины, по которой она могла быть мёртвой. Но она была.

Она ходила на уроки самозащиты. Она была чемпионом района по Смешанным Боевым Искусствам в женской дивизии. В прошлом году она попала в выпуск новостей после того, как отправила в больницу какого-то незадачливого грабителя.

Она была не из тех девочек, которых можно было просто так убить, но всё-таки она была мертва.

\- Наверно, это к лучшему. Готова поспорить, умирать гораздо больнее, чем сломать кость...  
\- В какую сторону ты ехала домой? 

Тут его осенило. 

Если она пользовалась той же самой дорогой, которой всегда ездила домой, то была достаточно хорошо скрыта от свидетелей...

\- О, вон туда, по задворкам, как обычно езжу... В смысле, ездила...

Она посмотрела в ноги.

\- У меня здесь не группа жалости к себе. Мы найдём твоё тело, узнаем, как ты умерла, и, если тебя убили, отправим больного урода, который это сделал, в тюрьму.

Она остановилась и посмотрела на него.

\- Для низкорослого тощего чудака ты, вообще-то, довольно крутой парень, Вантас.

Он пожал плечами.

\- Давай, шире шаг, я понятия не имею, куда вообще иду.  
\- Мне даже хотелось бы дружить с тобой...

Ну вот, начинается, самая худшая часть. 

Потому что все они говорили это.


	2. Защита / Разрушение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мы знакомимся со звездой полицейских сил города Каледвулх, а Миерфа забывает попрощаться. Миинна злится.

Предыдущие три дня шёл дождь, и кроны деревьев почти закрывал солнце. 

Они шли по бороздке, оставленной шинами её велосипеда в грязи.

\- Вот и мой велосипед, - шокировано сказала она тихим голосом и побежала к кустам. - Помоги мне! Я вижу руль!

Её пальцы проходили насквозь через листья куста, когда она раз за разом пыталась убрать ветки.

Он поспешил за ней и отодвинул куст.

Вот и он, её велосипед. Искореженный и грязный, со сломанного руля всё ещё свисает разодранный рюкзак.

Миерфа медленно подошла к нему.

Каркат последовал за ней, чтобы поискать улики.

Чьи-то незнакомые следы, глубоко отпечатавшиеся в теперь уже сухой грязи, рядом полосы, словно что-то тащили. 

Не велосипед, скорее... Каблуки чьих-то ботинок.

Кого-то тащили.

Каркат повернулся к ней.

\- Миерфа...

Она пыталась оттереть грязь с руля её велосипеда полой своей куртки, её руки проходили насквозь через затвердевшие пятна и металл, снова и снова.

\- Каркат, помоги мне, моя мама так расстроится...

Он тяжело сглотнул.

\- Она... Она купила мне этот велосипед на день рождения... Столько денег на него потратила... А теперь посмотри, он такой грязный...  
\- Прекрати, - прошептал он.

Она тряслась.

\- Да помоги же мне! Почему ты мне не помогаешь?!

Она зарыдала.

\- Прошу, прекрати... - хрипло сказал он.

Никто из его призраков никогда не делал такого.

Никто из его призраков не забывался.

Она посмотрела на свои руки.

\- Прости. Я забыла. Я забыла. Прости.

Каркат пошёл по следу в грязи, ведущему дальше в кусты. Крупные колючки цеплялись за его джинсы.

Всхлипы Миерфы казались такими далёкими.

Неожиданно, его нога упёрлась в ботинок.

Чёрный ботинок.

Он лежал прямо на следе.

Поэтому, может быть, чуть дальше будет место захоронения...

Ох, БЛЯТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, БЛЯТЬ, он только что увидел ноги... он увидел её ноги... он увидел её ноги...

Каркат шарахнулся, стараясь не растоптать след, стараясь забыть, как увидел ноги Миерфы, торчащие из-под куста.

Один ботинок надет, один скинут.

Он вытащил свой мобильник, вызвал единственный номер, который был у него записан.

\- Это Терези?

* * *

Терези Пайроп, 32 года, была уникальна во многих отношениях.

Она была самым молодым шефом полиции этого города, первой женщиной, которая занимала этот пост, и первой, кто занимал его, будучи практически слепым.

Она была единственным человеком в городе, которому Каркат доверял.

Теперь, когда полиция прибыла на место преступления, она чуть наклонилась на своей сделанной по особому заказу трости и уставилась на него своими ярко красными очками.

\- Снова получаешь наводки от своих призрачков, Мистер Вантас?

Он не был против её репутации эксцентричной женщины.

Она всё-таки была лучше его.

\- Не обязательно задирать меня из-за этого.

Терези рассмеялась и наклонилась вперёд на своей трости.

\- Ты никогда не ошибался, у тебя всегда прекрасное алиби, и ты всегда носишь одни и те же ботинки.

Начали разворачивать жёлтые полосы.

Миерфа прошла насквозь через кусты.

\- Не может быть, чтобы это была я, - сказала она.

Воздух наполнили вспышки фотографа-криминалиста.

\- Каркат, это шеф полиции? Скажи ей, то это тело не может быть моим!

Терези аккуратно шмыгнула носом.

\- Одно лишь меня беспокоит в тебе. Почему ты всегда так странно пахнешь?

Он знал, что она просто пыталась заговорить ему зубы.

Начали вытаскивать тело, чтобы отвезти в морг и сделать вскрытие.

\- Каркат! Скажи ей!

Вот только он проигнорировал Миерфу, потому что знал, что она ошибалась.

Он видел, как её чёрные волосы выглядывают из-под белой простыни.

И он видел щель на простыне между двумя половинами её тела.

* * *

Миерфа молча следовала за ним домой.

\- Я всё продолжаю думать, что жива... - прошептала она.  
\- Не стоит.

Это был первый раз, когда он видел свежий труп.

Вид её ботинка, лежащего в грязи, вставал перед глазами каждый раз, когда он закрывал их.

\- Если бы я всё ещё была жива... Думаю, я бы хотела дружить с тобой. В смысле, сегодня я завела тебя в очень опасную ситуацию... Что если бы убийца вернулся на сцену...? Мы могли бы...

Вот только он знал, что будь она жива на самом деле, она бы даже не почувствовала нужды смотреть в его сторону. 

Они ни разу не разговаривали до того, как она умерла.

\- Роуз составит профиль убийцы и даст его в новостях, - объявил Каркат, прерывая её тираду.  
\- Роуз?

Они вошли в его дом.

\- Лалонд.

Каркат вытащил из кармана ключ от квартиры.

\- Оу. Что такое профиль?

Он открыл входную дверь.

\- По сути, это психологический портрет преступника и объяснение, почему он сделал всю ту безумную хрень, которую сделал, почему стал убивать людей. Обычно их используют в случае с серийными убийцами.

Он включил телевизор.

В гостиной стояло ровно два предмета мебели - его телевизор и старый диван, доставшийся Каркату от его старшего брата.

Миерфа нахмурилась, оглядев пустые стены.

\- Серийный убийца, а...? У тебя совсем нет украшений...

Начался выпуск вечерних новостей.

\- Какая нахрен разница, какие у меня есть украшения?

По телевизору объявили специальный выпуск новостей.

\- Здесь так одиноко.  
\- Я вижу мертвецов, Миерфа, конечно же, блять, я одинокий кусок говна.

Ей нечего было сказать в ответ.

По телевизору светловолосая женщина холодной красоты читала сюжет.

Ещё один момент, который Каркат постарался игнорировать.

Проскользнуло что-то об "неорганизованном, с тенденцией к организации".

Миерфа прилипла к экрану.

\- Ты слышал это, Каркат? Он оставил столько следов на месте преступления, что вероятность его поимки выше девяноста процентов!  
\- Ага, - он солгал через сжатые зубы.  
\- Существует невероятно высокий шанс, что он убил бы снова, если бы его не обнаружили...

Её глаза заблестели. Он знал почему.

Потому что больше всего в своей жизни Миерфа Дургас хотела защищать людей.

\- Я спасла других девочек от смерти, - сказала она.

Зазвонил его телефон. Терези. Каркат ответил на вызов.

\- Да?  
\- Под её ногтями нашли кусочки кожи, и проверка ДНК почти сразу же дала результат в нашей базе данных.  
\- Тогда какой смысл в этой тв-программе?  
\- Проще убеждать их сдаваться, чем организовывать рейды.

Даже у правосудия был бюджет, с которым приходилось считаться.

Клик. Конец звонка.

\- Итак, они точно поймают его? Совершенно точно?

Он не поднял взгляда от своего телефона.

\- Да.  
\- Я так счастлива... Я спасла людям жизни...  
\- Ага.

И затем Миерфа Дургас исчезла.

* * *

Железнодорожные пути.

Она ненавидела чёртовы железнодорожные пути и не знала почему.

Она больше не знала, почему вообще что-либо происходило в мире.

Она не могла вспомнить ничего, кроме своего имени.

Никто её не видел. И это её бесило. Бесило так сильно...

Сколько прошло времени?

Она не знала. Она даже не знала, что делать.

Она шла, как в тумане, в сторону станции.

Люди смеялись.

Почему им так весело?!

Это её бесило, так сильно.

\- Заткнитесь нахер!

Она попыталась пнуть металлический столб, но её нога прошла насквозь.

И снова. И снова. И снова.

Делай всё снова и снова, становись злее и злее, пока не сможешь забыть, почему ты злилась вообще. 

Именно это она и делала. Именно поэтому она была здесь, она знала это. 

Чтобы настолько прийти в ярость, что больше никто не будет её игнорировать.

Чтобы настолько прийти в ярость, что она сможет вспомнить, почему она злится.

Вмятина на металлическом столбе, казалось, появилась прямо из воздуха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Чтобы настолько прийти в ярость, что кто-нибудь наконец-то признает, что сардины на пицце гораздо лучше пепперони.
> 
> Простите, что написала это.


	3. Ожидание

Правда была в том, что в его квартире были украшения. Только не в гостиной.

\- Бля.

Он задумался и укололся кнопкой.

Пресс-релиз об убийстве Миерфы был скромным, но его это не беспокоило. В газете написали статью об этом, и это было всё, что имело значение. 

Он воткнул последнюю кнопку и отошёл, чтобы осмотреть свой мемориал.

На фотографии была улыбающаяся Миерфа Дургас с кубком чемпиона района по смешанным единоборствам, рядом с ней была приколота вырезка из газеты со статьёй об успешном аресте её убийцы.

Правая стена его спальни уже почти полностью была занята, поэтому он начал заполнять вторую.

Похоже, после того несчастного случая всё быстро вышло из-под контроля...

Он ведь даже не видел их до того, как это случилось.

Каркат снова оглядел свои стены, посмотрел на лица мертвецов. 

Очень немногие из этих убийств произошли после 2000.

Но теперь Миерфы не стало.

Пришло время натолкнуться на очередного призрака и помочь ему.

Наверно, он будет и дальше делать это, пока сам не станет ещё одним призраком.

* * *

Сегодня были железнодорожные станции.

Они были старыми и, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие ремонта, оставались самым удобным из местных способов передвижения.

Они были ещё более странными, чем он, но, пожалуй, не настолько одинокими.

Примерно двадцать из всех его призраков пришло с железнодорожных станций - не такое уж маловажное число, учитывая, сколько времени он их видел.

Каркат оглядел людей в поисках лиц, которые не видел раньше. В поисках любого, кто вёл себя странно в этой маленькой, вечно куда-то спешащей толпе.

Пара мальчишек украдкой курит.

Бизнес-леди читает газету.

Компания хихикающих школьниц.

Никто не выделялся.

Он стоял на краю платформы, свесив носки своих старых кроссовок за бетонный край. 

Ему никогда раньше не приходила эта мысль в голову: как же легко было бы стать призраком...

Зазвонил его телефон.

-... Терези?  
\- Мистер Вантас, мне было интересно, не могли бы вы помочь мне просмотреть кое-какие файлы, которые поднял Солукс? Я уже задержала своих помощников дольше, чем нужно, и они по какой-то причине не горят желанием продолжать помогать мне нести правосудие.

Ему хотелось рассмеяться прямо в трубку.

\- Сколько времени ты заставляла этих бедных говнюков читать тебе, Терези? Ты же знаешь, что можешь читать сама без этих своих уродливых красных очков.

На мгновение она не отвечала.

\- Всего-навсего четыре часа. Они работали по очереди. Но теперь Вриска жалуется, что у неё болят глаза, а Канайя спит у меня за столом.  
\- Ты просто безжалостный эксплуататор, господи, блять, боже. Ну ладно, да.

Она пронзительно засмеялась и повесила трубку.

Каркат сделал шаг назад от края платформы. Эти мысли казались забытой дымкой...

\- Да булья! Твою макрель! Иди ты на буй, эгоистичный воблан!

Он удивился этой агрессивной вспышке и развернулся на каблуках.

Больше никто не смотрит в его сторону.

Призрак...?

\- Если бы ты мог меня видеть, ты бы, щука, знал, насколько я тебя НЕНАВИЖУ за то, что ты отказал мне в самом камбальном развлечении, которое мне так нужно!

Ага, очень злобный призрак.

Он поискал её глазами на станции.

\- Но нееееееет, Мистер Сопляк Косяков получает звонок от своей подустки и снова хочет жить, Налимлуйя! 

Худощавая девушка с невероятно длинными косами сопроводила крики оскорбительным жестом.

Её одежда специально была просторной, и она в буквальном смысле была самым бледным человеком, которого Каркату доводилось встречать. Даже её светлые волосы были цветом ближе к кукурузно-белому или платиновому оттенку, чем к тому, что он видел в рекламе краски для волос. Не то чтобы у Карката Вантаса когда-нибудь вообще было время на то, чтобы созерцать многообразие оттенков человеческих волос.

\- Вообще-то, я тебя вижу, отбеленная ты сука, - огрызнулся он.

Её руки упали по сторонам.

* * *

Она просто сделала что-то там, на станции, и неожиданно стало чертовски больно.

Потому что низкий парень со странными скулами и дурацкой причёской услышал её и смотрел прямо на неё, и, главное, видел её.

И, каким-то образом, то, что её увидели, взбесило её ещё больше. 

Потому что если эта отрыжка общества могла её видеть, то почему...?

Она сердито посмотрела на него и направилась в сторону компании хихикающих школьниц.

\- Ну, чтобы вы думали?

Она слышала, как стучат по бетону её кеды.

Одна из девушек, с уродливыми красными очками и густыми бледными волосами, оглянулась на неё.

\- Ребят, вы это слышали?

Её подруги засмеялись.

\- Да ладно, ты просто цокаешь языком! Ты нас так не обманешь!  
\- Мне и не нужно, чтобы вы меня видели! - заорала панкуха и толкнула светловолосую девушку на рельсы.

* * *

Каркат узнал девушку, которая подняла голову.

Младшая сестра Терези, ученица выпускного года из его школы.

Он совсем не знал её - лишь то, что у Терези была семейная фотография на столе, и что однажды (почти в самом начале, когда Терези всё ещё думала, что у него могут быть друзья) она упоминала её имя.

Потом призрак толкнул её, и Каркат даже не стал задумывать о том, как это могло произойти. Он просто побежал вперёд.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Самая белая девочка на свете, с участием Миинны Пейшес.


	4. тихо / ГРОМКО

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Девушка падает. Каркат ловит. Миинна чувствует.

\- Даже, блять, не вздумай отпускать мою руку, - шипит он через сжатые зубы.

Они качались на краю платформы, её туфли на высоких каблуках едва зацепились.

Она узнала его. Парень с призраками. 

Все в школе знали о нём. Все в школе считали его сумасшедшим. Но её старшая сестра, похоже, относилась к нему вполне доброжелательно. Латула смутно припоминала что-то с последнего раза, как Терези приходила в гости к ней и их матери.

\- Ни за что не поверите, но один из наших самых новых сотрудников с правосудием ходит в ту же школу, что и Латула, - сказала она, остро оскалившись. Её такие же острые очки съехали на кончик её носа. - Он утверждает, что видит призраков, и он всегда носит одни и те же ботинки.

Она никогда не думала о нём больше, чем о парне с призраками.

И теперь... И теперь... 

Он держал в руках её жизнь. 

Она схватилась за слишком свободный рукав его свитера и попыталась вернуть равновесие. Было бы гораздо проще вернуться на платформу, если бы он не был таким низким и худощавым... было бы проще, если бы он не был...

Не думай об этом, Тулип. 

Не думай о вещах, которые могут тебя ранить, когда ты и так уже на грани.

Он схватился за её руку в перчатке обеими своими и с усилием затащил её назад. Отступил, чуть не споткнувшись.

\- Терези уже пригласила меня к себе в офис, чтобы почитать бумаги или ещё за каким-то хреном.

Мда, говорил он вовсе не так гладко, как...

Держи свои мысли при себе, Тулип, не произноси вслух.

\- Я... Наверно, могу пойти, я давно уже её не видела...

Держи все неблагозвучные крики при себе.

Никому не говори о приглушённой, плохо различимой ругани, которую больше никто не слышит.

* * *

Он неслабо завис, когда начал читать файлы Терези. 

Когда Каркат и Латула прибыли, Вриска чуть не задушила его в объятии, а потом сбежала, утащив за собой сонную Канайю. Каркат не разговаривал с ними в школе, но здесь, на нейтральной территории полицейского управления, они вели себя дружественно.

Канайя постоянно преследовала его с расчёской, изредка успокаивая и убеждая, что если он наконец согласится дать ей сделать что-нибудь с его волосами, он будет выглядеть просто охрененно, просто надо дать ей подойти... да блин.

Вриска громко жаловалась практически на всё, что только можно, от дерьмовых сценариев, с которыми приходилось работать на школьных постановках, до дерьмового плаща Эридана и дерьмового Тавроса, путающегося под ногами, который, господи, Каркат, да он на инвалидном кресле передвигался бы быстрее!!!!!!!!

И он находил, что в компании с ними чувствует себя довольно спокойно. Они, в конце концов, были единственными людьми, которых он более-менее знал, пусть и не в школе.

Стоп, блин, что это.

Перед ним лежал доклад о Без Вести Пропавшей раздражённой девушке со станции, на фотографии её платиновые волосы были завиты в такие же косы, а её глаза были такого же оттенка фуксии... 

Но у неё были очки. Ярко розовые остроугольные пластиковые очки с цветочным мотивом на оправе.

\- Мистер Вантас, почему вы прекратили чтение? - в голосе Терези была не обычная резкость, но скорее странное любопытство.

Латула подняла взгляд от своего новенького Геймбоя и посмотрела на страницу.

\- Эй, она немного похожа на Фефери!

Каркат знал, о ком шла речь, но, хоть убей, не видел никакой связи.

Фефери Пейшес была одной из самых популярных учениц выпускного года, происходила из богатой Европейской семьи, которая спокойно устроилась на задворках города, подальше от городской суеты и шума. Они жили здесь столько, сколько Каркат себя помнил - прибыли даже раньше, а до того... но всегда оставались где-то на периферии зрения.

В богатых иностранцах не было ничего таинственного. Они были просто идеальны во всём, чем он похвастаться не мог.

Фефери сама по себе была настолько далека от призрака со станции, насколько это было возможно. Хотя Каркат и слышал, как Вриска жаловалась, что эти её блестящие чёрные волосы - всего лишь краска, и что она такая загорелая, словно постоянно сидит в солярии, господи, она рак кожи подхватить хочет что ли... 

Хотя он и слышал об этом... Он не мог найти связь между ними.

Пока не посмотрел ниже и не увидел имя, напечатанное под фотографиями.

Миинна Пейшес, 19 лет.

ПРОПАЛА 29-ГО МАРТА, 199Х.

И вдруг он понял, что... может быть, вся эта краска и загар были для того, чтобы Фефери Пейшес не приходилось смотреть в зеркало и видеть в отражении свою старшую сестру, которую она едва помнила.

\- Мне надо уйти...

Он ничего не стал объяснять. Он просто ушёл.

* * *

И, пропади оно всё пропадом, даже после криков и проклятий, он просто взял и ушёл за компанию с какой-то тупого вида блондинкой. 

И, пропади оно всё пропадом, она начала жалеть о том, что толкнула эту тупого вида блондинку, чтобы удостовериться.

Он видел её, он говорил с ней (пусть и едко), и он...

Ну, она не могла придумать что-то третье, но кому какая нахрен разница?

Может быть, если он вернётся, найдётся что-нибудь и третье.

Было дьявольски одиноко, когда говорить не с кем.

Может быть, парень, который мог её видеть, вернётся.

Она почти хотела завыть в голос. 

Да, почти хотела сжаться и заплакать, тихо.

... Но, пропади оно всё пропадом, она начала вспоминать какие-то расплывчатые обрывки - вечеринку, пирсинг и маленькую девочку с длинными волосами, пялящуюся на неё.

Ах да, она была в мире боли. Она никогда его не покидала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Святая, блин, Елена Троянская, как я так много написала?
> 
> Прошу прощения, что не было обновлений, мой телефон сломался ~хуже некуда~, и я только сейчас придумала, как найти замену.  
> Ещё, лол, я совсем сбита с толку, уже 16 разных людей независимо друг от друга прочитали этот фик, и им понравилось настолько, что они оставили похвалы.  
> Спасибо большое <3


	5. Сокрытый

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каркат вспоминает о своём брате. Терези начинает собирать улики странного дела. Миинна ждёт на станции.

Каркат не стал возвращаться на станцию.

Вместо этого он вернулся домой и вытащил из кладовки большое зеркало. Он уселся на полу перед ним и уставился в своё отражение. 

Его ли отражение?

Вместо себя он видел писателя. Неухоженного, понятное дело. Его волосы были вовсе не такими чистыми, как обычно, свитер был слишком большим и слишком тёмным. И, возможно, он был слишком молод?

Каркат наклонил голову, состроил снобистскую гримасу на лице. Это всего лишь заставило почувствовать себя глупо.

Зачем он вообще достал зеркало? Он до сих пор ненавидит своё отражение. Хотелось швырнуть его на другой конец комнаты, но он знал, что это не даст ничего, только заставит его почувствовать себя полным говном.

Каркат Вантас по своему опыту знал, что насилием невозможно решить ничего. Оно лишь оставляло после себя призраков.

Но зеркало...

Но его брат...

Его брат, которого он презирал, который слишком много говорил, который никогда не заводил себе подруги - его идеалистический, нервозный, закомплексованный брат...

Его брат, который дал ему практически всё, что у него было...

Зеркало было единственным способом, которым он мог видеть своего брата, и он не хотел его видеть больше никогда.

Это было слишком больно.

* * *

В полицейском управлении не было никого, кроме Терези. 

Она воспользовалась возможностью, сняла свои очки и очень-очень внимательно просмотрела документы, которые раздобыл для неё Солукс, и которые её помощники и Каркат читали вслух. Что-то её зацепило - что-то коварное и дурное задело то, что она называла чувством правосудия.

Она вытащила листы, которые привлекли её внимание. Два сообщения о пропавших без вести, две записи об арестах и запись, представленная полиции.

Не слишком много для начала.

Но Терези знала, что у неё есть козырь в рукаве - Каркат отреагировал на сообщение о пропавших без вести настолько сильно, что встал и сразу же ушёл. Если парень на самом деле видел призраков - довольно большое если, надо признать - то он наверняка видел эту девушку. Чёрт, даже если он просто выдумывал, он всё равно, наверно, мог бы ей помочь. Вантас не слишком верил в свои способности к дедукции, но они были очевидными и очень многообещающими. 

Что же касается записей об арестах...

Нет, это всего лишь две страницы, взятые из двух отдельных записей. Она искала на ощупь стэплер и чуть было не сцепила их друг с другом. 

Оба ареста произошли в одну ночь, в одном месте и в одно время. Но ни в том, ни в другом не упоминалось об очевидном партнёре. Это было откровенно глупо - вплоть до подозрительного. Любой мало-мальски стоящий офицер как минимум удосужился бы упомянуть... И почему вообще их вытащили из своих папок? Почему они оказались в коробке с нераскрытыми делами? В редко используемой кладовой комнате?

Как будто бы кто-то пытался спрятать их и случайно положил рядом как раз с теми файлами, которые обратили на них внимание Терези.

Глаза начали болеть. Она потёрла веки и поднесла бумаги ближе к лицу (теперь они практически касались кончика её носа, но буквы всё равно оставались довольно расплывчатыми). 

Миинна Пейшес. 18 лет. Публичное пьянство, Употребление алкоголя несовершеннолетним лицом.  
Арестована на вечеринке, проходившей на территории Уэльского станционного парка после нескольких жалоб, полученных от жителей домов напротив.

Терези медленно перевернула страницу.

Дамара Мегидо. 17 лет. Нападение и избиение.  
Арестована на вечеринке, проходившей на территории Уэльского станционного парка после нескольких жалоб, полученных от жителей домов напротив, во время ареста дралась с [ОТРЕДАКТИРОВАННО], которая находилась в состоянии алкогольного опьянения.

Терези поняла, что нужно было делать. Придётся прибегнуть к чужим услугам. А с этим придётся подождать до утра - даже правосудию нужно немного вздремнуть, не важно, что там обычно пишут в комиксах.

* * *

Ох, было уже так поздно.

На станции никого не осталось, сама станция была закрыта. В такое время ей казалось, что она спряталась ото всех и в полной безопасности.

Только она и железнодорожная станция.

Это заставило её думать о вечеринке (где она была...? Почему было так больно...?).

О начале конца (вот только кончилось ли...?).

Надо было ещё тогда догадаться (когда?), что ничего не получится (что?), что она не сможет работать на этого ублюдка (кого?)... но, будучи такой тупой и жадной до денег, она проигнорировала все знаки (какие?).

И она не могла вспомнить как или когда умерла, но знала, что мертва именно из-за этого, из-за них (кого, Миинна?). Чёртовы убультки.

Цепи на двери заскрипели, что-то брякнуло. Со скрипом, дверь открылась.

\- Миинна, ты всё ещё здесь? Я хочу поговорить с тобой.

Оу.

В кое-то веки, судьба решила не издеваться над ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> О боже, интересно, пойдёт ли сюжет дальше сам или НЕОЖИДАННО УЛЕТИТ В ПРОПАСТЬ из-за БЕЗУМНОЙ ХЕРНИ? Очень надеюсь, что этого не произойдёт, ведь мы наконец-то сдвинулись с мёртвой точки.  
> А ещё, что за нахрен, количество похвал стало почти в два раза больше после того, как я опубликовала тихо / ГРОМКО. Быстро вы, блин.


	6. Признания / Морг

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Эта глава о Канайе Марьям и Роуз Лалонд, а также о том, что выбьет всех из колеи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Эта глава длиннее, потому что Я ПИШУ НА КОМПЬЮТЕРЕ, АЛЛИЛУЙЯ!

Канайя Марьям точно знала, что такое романтика.

Она читала книги, смотрела фильмы, слушала, как её одноклассницы жалуются о своих проблемах в отношениях. 

И она не знала, почему, но Терези не пришла на работу, вопреки своей обычно пунктуальности. Вриска была на практике, Солукс, наверно, опять остался дома играть в видеоигры (и это несмотря на то, что ему было уже почти тридцать). А значит, здесь были только она и Роуз.

Роуз.

Канайя не была уверена в том, почему Роуз, одна из самых одарённых криминалистов в стране, решила переехать в их небольшой городок. Как-то раз она упоминала про личный интерес к какому-то делу, но после этого ничего не говорила - вот уже шесть месяцев, с тех пор, как Канайя начала свою интернатуру в полицейском управлении. Это давало ей дополнительные баллы в школе.

Было что-то в том, как она говорила с оживлённой блондинкой, которую видела каждый день, когда ходила на занятия.

Терези, по всей видимости, закончила копаться в коробке документов, которую Солукс раскопал для неё, поэтому Канайя положила крышку на место и подняла её, собираясь отнести назад в кладовку.

Она была уже на полпути, когда столкнулась с Роуз.

\- О, а вот и коробка, которую я ищу! - сказал блондинка с приятным удивлением в голосе и улыбнулась. 

Канайя почувствовала, что краснеет и начинает нервничать. Роуз прошла мимо неё, уверенно и деловито, какой она всегда и была...

\- Пойдём в мой офис, Канайя, просмотрим содержимое. В ней есть пара файлов, в которых фальсифицированная информация.

Фальсифицированная информация? Но Канайя всё же улыбнулась, нервно, попыталась принять гордую и взрослую осанку и пошла следом за Роуз, пытаясь не отставать от неё.

* * *

В офисе Роуз было немного неубрано, но удобно. На столе лежал наполовину довязанный шарф и моток пряжи, рядом с фиолетовым ножом для картона лежала горка замысловато нарезанной бумаги. Два кресла были настолько пышными, что Канайя на секунду забеспокоилась, что если присядет в одно из них, то завязнет и утонет.

Роуз смела всё со стола и жестом попросила Канайю поставить коробку.

Она сделала это, подняла взгляд с улыбкой, изо всех сил стараясь не закричать в полный голос, потому что не важно, что она всё ещё в старшей школе, и не важно, что Роуз где-то на шестнадцать лет её старше, потому что она была одна в офисе с Роуз, и они будут просматривать бумаги вместе, и всё будет чудесно отныне и навсегда.

Канайя немедленно устыдилась от одной этой мысли. Мысль не была благородной, не была взрослой, и была совсем не тем, о чём она хотела думать в этой ситуации.

Она хотела сохранять спокойствие, хладнокровие и разум. Она хотела быть собой.

Роуз сняла крышку с коробки.

\- Мы ищем пару сообщений о пропавших без вести и две записи об арестах, - оживлённо сказала она, вытаскивая аккуратную стопку бумаг.

Канайя подтянула второе кресло к столу и осторожно села в него, стараясь не слишком тонуть в плюшевой обивке.

Стопка бумаг.

Полчаса спустя Канайя начала задумываться, что такого важного было в этих файлах - может быть, они как-то относились к делу, над которым работала Роуз?

Но когда она подняла взгляд, Роуз была поглощена осмотром третьей стопки документов. Канайя ничего не сказала.

В офисе было тихо, только часы тикают...

Она потянулась взять следующую стопку листов, но...

\- Их здесь нет, - тихо сказала Роуз.

Канайя сглотнула ком в горле.

\- Должно быть, Терези забрала их. Мы не можем просто попросить её вернуть их? Ты говорила, что там фальсифицированная информация, так что... - она задумчиво убрала упавшую на глаза прядь волос за ухо.

Роуз откинулась на спинку своего кресла.

\- Ты ведь меня любишь, верно, Канайя? - спросила она, смотря в потолок.

Канайя подпрыгнула на месте от неожиданности. "Она знала! Но как она могла знать... Она психолог по образованию, Канайя!" - оборвала она себя. - "Ну, конечно же, она знала - ты же раскрылась перед ней, как книга, глупая девчонка".

Но тогда, почему сейчас...? Почему она спрашивает сейчас...?

Девушка опустила глаза на колени, на свои сжатые (дрожащие) руки.

\- Да, люблю.

* * *

Проблема была в том, что Миинна, как и он, совершенно ничего не понимала.

Кажется, она не могла вспомнить ничего конкретного - всё неслось мимо, сказала она, словно грёбаная летучая рыба. Картинки с вечеринки и какой-то малышки, короткие вспышки, которые она не могла ухватить, но которые слабо ассоциировались с жуткой болью.

\- Кажется, я понял, - сказал он, снова переворошив всё сказанное ей у себя в голове. Что-то продолжало беспокоить. - Но, Миинна, как, блядь, ты умудрилась толкнуть Латулу на рельсы?

Она пожала плечали.

\- Обычно я могу дотрагиваться до лещей только если очень разозлюсь, но на этот раз я правда не знаю. Просто вроде как почувствоблавала себя... сильной, - задумчиво ответила она. - Словно появилось что-то особенное, если угорьдно.

С минуту они сидели в тишине.

\- Ладно, похрен, я вполне стерплю пребывание фантомом на пути к морскому дну. - Она подтянула к себе ноги и уставилась на ботинки. - Просто мне хочется язьнать почему, понимаешь? Мне плавать на то, что я мертва, главное - почему.  
\- Мне тоже, честно говоря. По мне это совершенно бессмысленно. В твоих словах совершенно никакого смысла. 

На станции было тихо и темно.

\- Хочешь пойти узнать или нет, щучдила? Барахтаться на станции нет смысла.

Миинна немного шокировала его.

-... В смысле, нам тут больше нечего делать.

Нам.

\- В каком смысле, нам? Кто сказал, что я не могу просто встать и уйти?

Она накрутила на палец косу.

\- Мне больше не с кем разговаривать.

Мда, наверно, это достаточно хорошая причина. Ему-то всегда было с кем разговаривать - всегда кто-нибудь оставался. Такова особенность тусовки с мертвецами.

У неё не было никого, потому что она была мертва.

\- Тогда мне нужно завтра поговорить с Терези. У неё заполненное сообщение о твоей пропаже.

Миинна улыбнулась.

\- Я не стану лезть в твоё лещное пространство или вроде того, так что, навердно, увидимся завтра.

Он поднялся и пошёл к выходу, но задержался в дверях и, не оборачиваясь к бледному привидению, просто сказал:

\- Пока.

* * *

Перенесёмся чуть вперёд. Уберём бессонную ночь. Уберём Миинну, которая бродит туда-сюда по рельсам от скуки.

Перенесёмся на утро, к Каркату Вантасу, идущему к полицейскому управлению.

Тогда он ещё не знает, что Канайя и Роуз вот-вот совершат нечто невероятно аморальное. Тогда он ещё не знает, что Терези в больнице, копается в записях обо всех них. 

Он знает только то, что Миинна идёт за ним следом и говорит так громко, что он уже не может разобрать разницы между нормальными словами и рыбными каламбурами. 

Теперь, когда тон задан, перенесёмся на сцену.

* * *

Миинна была шумной.

Он мог терпеть шум.

Просто то, что у неё была компания, было облегчением.

Она ткнула его в спину.

\- Ого, нифига себе, сработало!

Каркат остановился и оглянулся на неё. Что она имела в виду и как она смогла прикоснуться к нему? Он не мог общаться с пустым местом.

\- Я тебе пока что не скажу свой секрет, хорошо?

Она заговорщицки приложила палец к губам и затихла на мгновение. Потом она пробежала мимо него, повернулась и продолжила бежать спиной вперёд, засунув руки в карманы.

\- Самый полный вперёд, я пойматия не имею, куда вообще иду, - крикнула она, и Каркату пришлось ускорить шаг, чтобы нагнать её.  
\- Твою мать, ты можешь немного потерпеть? И прекрати эту говёную пародию на лунную походку.

Каркат Вантас ненавидел бегать. Но она не замедлилась, даже не повернулась, когда он нагнал её. Просто снова засмеялась.

В итоге, он так и бежал вслед за призраком до самого полицейского управления.

Он почувствовал себя... немного...

Необычно.

Каркат прислонился к стеклянной двери, прежде чем зайти внутрь, восстанавливая дыхание, и Миинна стала дразнить его.

\- Ты в совсем ершивой форме для парня, который тусит с призраками ради развлещухи, - сказала она, но тут улыбка спала с её лица. - Там что-то происходит.

Он не знал, почему она сказала это, но тоже почувствовал что-то, что-то странное, ползущее на задворках разума, и от этого подступала тошнота. 

Примерно это же он чувствовал, когда увидел ноги Миерфы... но он не видел ничего такого.

Тогда что это...?

Каркат оттолкнулся от двери, повернулся, открыл её и услышал шаги, которые слышал уже тысячу раз.

Миинна просто прошла насквозь через стекло.

Красная юбка, тёмная рубашка, короткие, аккуратно уложенные волосы. Да, это была Канайя.

Но это не могла быть Канайя.

Где все остальные?

С каких пор одежда Канайи настолько красная?

\- Я... прости, Каркат, - с запинкой сказала она. - Я должна была.

И она уронила нож для картона на пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> РЖУНИМАГУ, О БОЖЕ, Я ПРОСТО УЖАСНА.


	7. Сломанная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Терези, сама не осознавая того, сталкивается с проблемой, выходящей за пределы её небольшого опыта. Каркат и Миинна сталкиваются с убийством. А Канайя сталкивается с очень простой правдой.

Она не была в больнице ради этого уже очень давно.

Из динамиков доносился мягкий джаз, на бежевых стенах висели образцы современного искусства тёплых цветов. На диване сидит пара стариков, ждёт, когда их позовёт медсестра.

Но Терези видела только размытые образы.

А потом до неё дотронулись рукой, и она уловила запах мяты.

\- Терези? Это ты? Так давно не виделись! Твои глаза...

Она держалась решительно, как и всегда. Терези Пайроп не верила в концепцию жалости, пусть даже с самыми лучшими намерениями.

\- Мне нужно просмотреть записи о пациентах.

Размытый, чуть красноватый из-за очков мятный контур наклонил голову, и Терези предположила, что на её лице капризное выражение.

\- Но ты сейчас не на работе, верно?  
\- Правосудие никогда не спит, Меулин, и оно не расслабляется. Это необычайно важное дело, - она сделала паузу. - Даже несмотря на то, что большая часть моих в настоящий момент не существующих улик выглядят несущественными.

Рука пропала.

Меулин, очевидно, задумалась над просьбой, но, вне зависимости от того, нравилось ей это или нет, она должна была удовлетворить её.

В конце концов, своей спокойной повседневной жизнью она во многом была обязана Терези Пайроп.

-... Хорошо. Следуй за мной, - сказала женщина с мятным ароматом, хотя она знала, что они уже несколько раз ходили в архивы, а Терези могла запомнить путь в точности после первого раза.

Они бок о бок двинулись по коридорам, и Меулин попыталась завести разговор.

\- Итаааак, Терези, как у тебя дела дома?  
\- Всё то же, всё там же, Меулин. Дополнительная бумажная работа из офиса и редкие телефонные звонки от семьи.

Тишина. Серая дверь в конце серого коридора.

\- Замок сломан, так что мы можем просто войти внутрь.

Ещё одна счастливая улыбка, которую Терези едва может разглядеть.

* * *

\- Боже ты, блядь, мой.

Канайя Марьям, ради всего святого? Серьёзно, он думал, что если кто-нибудь тут и свихнётся и убьёт кого-то другого, то это будет Вриска.

Но вот, пожалуйста. Они стоят в полицейском управлении, и с её одежды капает кровь.

У Карката не было слов.

\- Я не хотела. Я должна была, мне очень жаль, но ты должен понять! - она зарыдала. - Я ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА! Я должна была, она всё равно должна была умереть!

Багряно-красная.

Но он видел много ужасных вещей, верно? Просто... просто успокоить Канайю было бы не так уж и трудно.

\- Миинна. Иди, попробуй узнать, кто...  
\- Кто эта девушка?

Обхватив руками свою талию, она смотрела в пустоту.

Прямо на Миинну.

Каркат сглотнул ком.

\- О ком ты говоришь, Канайя? Там никого нет... - солгал он через сжатые зубы и подошёл к ней на полшага.

На её рубашке кровь, как он мог забыть об этом?

\- Да, да, как скатжешь, я просто пойду-поброжу тут, пока не найду сцену преступления. Ты, похоже, и без того будешь занят.

Миинна засунула руки в карманы, обошла Канайю и направилась в сторону офисов.

Канайя следила за ней взглядом.

\- Теперь, пожалуйста, просто угомонись нахрен и скажи мне, какого хера тут произошло. И, пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это просто ебанутая шутка, и что ты никого не убила...  
\- Я... Эта девушка - призрак? - Она закрыла лицо руками. - Значит...  
\- Канайя, прекрати, прошу, - наконец выдавил он, подошел вплотную и обнял её.

Не каждый день кому-нибудь доводилось терять члена семьи.

* * *

Со стопкой документов, аккуратно уложенных в папку, Терези Пайроп вышла из архива, постукивая перед собой тростью и дожидаясь, пока Меулин не закроет за ними дверь.

\- Итак, Меулин, как у тебя дела дома?

На секунду она сбила шаг.

\- Мой бойфренд переезжает ко мне на следующей неделе.

Терези рассмеялась.

\- Повезло тебе. У меня никогда не было времени на то, чтобы любить кого-нибудь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> Собиралась сделать апдейт ещё в прошлом месяце. Извините, что тянула так долго. И мне очень жаль, что эта глава получилась такой короткой.


	8. Откровенность / Обман

Она никогда не открывалась ему по настоящему, но поскольку он постоянно бывал в управлении, она достаточно неплохо узнала его. В школе у них не было общих занятий, поэтому она никогда не разговаривала с мальчиком, который утверждал, что видел призраков...

В полицейском управлении - рядом с Терези - он говорил гораздо чаще. В основном всего лишь читал для неё или сообщал об удивительно точных наводках, но он говорил. Она изредка улавливала обрывки истории его жизни и, со временем, начала разговаривать с ним.

Между сортировкой черновой бумажной работы и варкой кофе для Солукса, она пыталась давать Каркату небольшие советы. И в какой-то момент он сам начал заводить беседы.

Его брат умер. Он никогда не говорил о своих родителях. Он жил один.

И, может быть, дело было в этих вещах, или, может быть, дело было в её общеизвестной склонности к материнским чувствам, но она не могла смотреть, как он разгуливает с таким видом, словно всему миру на него наплевать. Поэтому, отправляясь в полдень в управление, она положила в сумку расчёску и заправила его свитер, и спросила, как у него прошёл день. 

Она считала, что кому-то настолько одинокому, как Каркат Вантас, было необходимо иметь хотя бы что-то отдалённо похожее на семью. 

Она не думала, что он когда-нибудь ответит ей услугой за услугу.

Канайя вырвалась из его объятия и неловко вытерла слёзы рукавом.

\- Я... Прости... Я просто... Это недостойное поведение, просто...

Он выглядел ошеломлённым, его руки были перемазаны толстым слоем крови Роуз с её рубашки.

\- У тебя идёт кровь. 

Да, действительно, идёт.

* * *

Роуз посмотрела вниз, подобрала со стола нож для картона.

\- Убей меня.

У Канайи было такое ощущение, словно что-то внутри неё треснуло, взорвалось. Она почти не осознавала, что Роуз говорила в эту минуту. Потому что это глупо. Почему Роуз стала бы просить её делать такое из-за каких-то глупых бумаг?

\- Нет никакой фальсифицированной информации. Мы не можем попросить Терези вернуть документы. Я собиралась сжечь их.

Как можно быть настолько спокойным, говоря такие вещи? Что она вообще имеет в виду? Канайя почувствовала дурноту, словно её сейчас вырвет, и картина фиолетового ножа для картона в руке Роуз, казалось, сама собой увеличилась. 

Роуз перегнулась через стол и успокаивающе улыбнулась.

\- Канайя, дорогая, я прошу тебя сделать это, потому что доверяю тебе. Ты бы не хотела, чтобы со мной случилось что-то худшее, верно?

Слова, казалось, затекли в её голову, как вода, скопились, покрылись рябью, брызнули, испарились и снова потекли. Что могло быть хуже смерти? Что вообще могло быть хуже смерти?

\- Я... Мы в полицейском управлении, Роуз, я не могу... 

Она чувствовала, словно что-то обваливается.

\- Мы здесь одни. Не будет никаких свидетелей. Это будет просто, правда. Если ты позволишь, я могла бы порезать тебе щёку, а потом, разумеется, ты могла бы сказать, что это была самозащита. Что я пришла в ярость, когда обнаружила, что файлы, которые я искала, чтобы разрушить, были уже найдены, и что я выместила ярость на тебе. Может быть, никто поначалу не поверит тебе, но, учитывая содержание тех файлов и тех, кто меня послал сюда...

Тех, кто меня послал сюда.

Тех, кто меня послал сюда.

Тех, кто меня послал сюда.

\- Кто послал тебя сюда? - наконец, смогла крикнуть она. Роуз остановилась.  
\- Я бы правда не хотела беспокоить тебя...  
\- Я не могу просто убить тебя без причины! 

Тишина. Роуз смотрела прямо в её глаза.

\- Я один из лучших криминалистов в стране, что ты, несомненно, знаешь. Но я также брокер информации, и приехала в этот город по распоряжению... третьей стороны, которая вложила достаточно много времени и денег в поиск кое-чего, что было украдено у него одиннадцать лет назад. 

Канайя подумала о днях, когда она заходила в управление по пути в школу, когда быстро заглядывала в заднее окно, чтобы посмотреть, как Роуз склонилась над документами, погружённая в работу. И о том, как она устроилась на интернатуру, и обо всех днях, когда она, нервничая, разговаривала с Роуз, и обо всех тех случаях, когда она приносила ей что-нибудь поесть посреди ночи из круглосуточного магазина ниже по улице, и обо всём в её жизни, что вращалось вокруг стремления Роуз находить людей, совершивших чудовищные преступления.

Всё это было просто обманом.

\- Какое отношение это вообще имеет ко всему? - сдавленно произносит она и чувствует, как ломается её хладнокровие, и слеза бежит по её щеке.  
\- Что, по-твоему, произойдёт со мной, когда Терези Пайроп поймёт, что здесь скрыто дело? Дело, в котором замешаны тысячи долларов краденых денег? В котором замешаны криминальные авторитеты и могущественные игроки? Я должна была уничтожить все улики. Удостовериться, что правовые судебные органы никогда не узнали бы о происходящем. А теперь вместо бумаг уничтожена буду я. По крайней мере, я хотела бы, чтобы это случилось на моих условиях.

Но она всё равно не могла... 

Она ни за что бы не смогла...

\- Я не могу! - крикнула Канайя и всхлипнула, а потом поднялась, чтобы выбежать из комнаты, из своей жизни, из её столь легко разбитой иллюзии счастья. Роуз Лалонд быстро встала, перегнулась через стол и порезала её щёку ножом для картона.   
\- Люди говорят, что "не могут" сделать именно то, для чего они обычно подходят лучше всего. 

* * *

Терези оживлённой походкой возвращалась в управление, чтобы позвонить Каркату и попросить его почитать для неё документы, когда зазвонил её телефон. Она остановилась, зажала свою трость под мышкой и стала копаться в кармане штанов в поиске телефона.

Это был рингтон, который она поставила специально на номер Карката - хотя, разумеется, он почти никогда никому не звонил.

Или, по крайней мере, он не звонил ей просто так.

Она нажала кнопку ответа на звонок и поднесла телефон к уху.

\- Мистер Вантас...  
\- О господи, блять, Терези, где тебя носит? Быстро иди в сраное полицейское управление, пожалуйста, по-моему, Канайя только что кого-то убила, понятия не имею, какого хрена здесь творится, а ещё у неё идёт кровь, и мой долбанный любимый свитер перепачкан кровью, и это полный пиздец, это самый, ёб его мать, полный пиздец...

Кого-то убили?

В её полицейском управлении?

Убила ЕЁ интерн?

Что за вздор. 

Даже иронично.

Определённо повредит репутации.

\- Успокойтесь, Мистер Вантас, я всего в трёх кварталах. Буду через пару минут, чтобы нормально разобраться в ситуации и оказать...  
\- Сейчас, блять, не время для твоей херни с правосудием, Терези! 

С минуту она молчала (задумавшись о давно ушедших днях), после чего всё же смогла найти слова для ответа. 

\- В один восхитительный день, Каркат, я осознала, что правосудие не имеет никакого отношения к закону.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание автора:
> 
> П Р О С Т Р А Н С Т В О П А Р А Д О К С О В  
> я так взволнована, о боже. о боже мой. вот, взгляните на это обновления фика, я его выстучала в вызванной сладким чаем дымке эйфории и волнения.
> 
> счастливого 413


	9. Ценная

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Терези сталкивается с убийством. Каркат сталкивается с тяжёлым чувством. Миинну просят об одолжении.

Каркату не нравится вид крови. Очень не нравится.

Это напоминает ему о его брате.

Хотя он не хочет, чтобы напоминала.

Кровь на его свитере и на его руках...

Была кровью Канайи. Кровью Роуз.

Дверь станции открылась, и Терези вошла, постукивая трость, с таким видом, словно факт чьего-то убийства в её полицейском управлении лишь слегка расстраивает её. 

\- Ну, Мистер Вантас, Мисс Марьям, могу я получить нормальное объяснение тому, что здесь происходит?

Убийство. Самозащита? 

Он не мог придумать ничего в ответ. 

В обычном случае он попытался бы впихнуть в одно предложение сразу тысячу слов, но это просто не работало. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом. 

Тишину нарушила Канайя.

-... Она напала на меня с ножом для картона. Я не знала, что делать. Я не представляла, что можно было сделать. Я не хотела её ранить. Но мне пришлось. Это казалось дурной шуткой. Я... Я не знаю, зачем она сделала это. Мне так жаль... - она говорила так механически.  
\- Неужели? - голос Терези ровным, с острыми краями. Она неожиданно выбросила свою трость в воздух и направила её на Карката.  
\- Вы видели какую-либо часть этих событий, Мистер Вантас?

С мгновение он с трудом подбирал слова, пытаясь вырваться из неожиданного тумана. 

\- Нет. Нет, не видел, я только вошёл, и тут была кровь, везде, блядь, где только можно.

Трость опустилась, и Терези оперлась на неё. Каркат узнал в этом её позу размышлений. Повисла долгая неуютная тишина - он не хотел двигаться, а Каная просто стояла рядом с ним, обхватив руками талию. 

Наконец, Терези выпрямилась и плотоядно улыбнулась.

\- Очевидно, это был случай самозащиты, и, как следствие, я рекомендую не возбуждать серьёзного судебного дела. Мисс Марьям останется у родственников на некоторое время, чтобы восстановиться после этого чрезвычайно шокирующего события. Думаю, не нужно говорить о том, что следствие будет коротким и непримечательным.

Каркат чувствовал, словно что-то не так.

Это не было похоже на неё. Терези никогда не отбрасывала дела сразу же вот так запросто - она даже не спросила, кого Канайя убила. Было что-то, чего он не знал?

Миинна неожиданно появилась из коридора, бегом.

\- Эй! Костистый! Я воблаще-то знаю эту девку! 

Он попытался не реагировать на неё, потому что это было бы странно, говорить с воздухом... но зато Канайя подскочила на месте и повернулась к призраку.

\- Её зовут Роуз Лалонд!

Миинна остановилась рядом с их маленькой группой и только теперь заметила реакцию.

Терези сдвинула очки на нос, хотя вовсе не нуждалась в этом. 

\- Есть вопросы?

Никаких.

По крайней мере, ничего такого, что он хотел бы говорить вслух. Неожиданно он понял, что впервые в жизни не готов довериться Терези.

Обычно она безжалостно допрашивала всех, даже если это была очевидная самозащита или несчастный случай. Не было похоже на неё - вот так вот просто взять... и спустить на тормозах что-нибудь вроде убийства. Вне зависимости от ситуации.

И что-то щёлкнуло, когда...

Терези слушала, как он читал сообщение о пропаже Миинны. Каким-то образом Миинна знала Роуз. 

И Терези это было известно.

И машина Роуз была единственной припаркованной снаружи, достаточно близко к станции, чтобы выделяться своей формой и цветом, достаточно сильно, чтобы Терези знала, что это машина Роуз. 

Здесь что-то происходило.

\- Вам нужно пойти домой и сменить эту окровавленную одежду, Мистер Вантас. Я позову вас для формального допроса завтра.  
\- Терези...  
\- Вам нужно уйти.

Это была самая холодная фраза в его адрес, которую он когда-либо от неё слышал.

* * *

Миинна пошла домой вслед за ним.

\- Ты мне не говорил, что твоя карпужка шеф полиции, - ехидно сказала она.  
\- Ей где-то тридцать с лишним, Миинна, это же мерзко.  
\- Будь я живой, мне бы сейчас, налимно, тоже было тридцать с лещним! Я мерзкая?

Она нервировала его, по правде говоря, поскольку он знал, что она только что видела мёртвое тело, и ей, по всей видимости, было совершенно наплевать.

\- Но ты же не живая, - заметил он, и к его ужасу она остро улыбнулась.  
\- Говоришь, что тебе не кажется, что я мерзкая? Что ты тогда обо мне думаешь?  
\- Я думаю, что ты хренова сволочь. Ты что, не пялилась только что на труп или вроде того?

Он осознал, что она шла вслед за ним всю дорогу до его дома. 

\- Ты уждый день на призраков пяликшься, но тебя бесмакоят мёртвые тела?

Слава богу, наконец-то конец лестницы.

Он достал ключ и отпер дверь.

\- Социопатка.

Она пожала плечами.

\- Карпактеристика, на которую мне просто плавать. 

Он плюхнулся на диван и, после недолгих размышлений, принял решение.

\- Если бы я сказал тебе, что это поможет мне узнать, что с тобой произошло, ты сделаешь кое-что для меня?

Миинна ухмыльнулась.

\- Чё надо?  
-... Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулась в полицейское управление и посмотрела, что делает Терези.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ИТАК, ПОСЛЕ ЭПОХИ ТИШИНЫ, ПОЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ.
> 
> В любом случае, мне потребовалась минута, чтобы загрузить это, потому что мой новый телефон жутко глючит. Вы даже не представляете. 
> 
> Название главы немного расплывчатое, но я надеюсь, что оно будет иметь вес для текста: решение Канайи использовать ложь Роуз, Каркат обеспокоен поведением Терези, и, наконец, услуга, о которой Каркат просит Миинну. Все эти вещи основаны на доверии и/или любви, или их отсутствии.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: 
> 
> Это первый раз, когда я публикую фанфик по Homestuck, так что да.


End file.
